Genkai
by Spring Rain of Harusame
Summary: Gohan’s sister, Genkai gets badly injured when fighting Cell. Will she recover in time for the Cell Games? Or will she miss out on all the ‘fun’? R&R to fins out!
1. Chappie 1

Genkai  
  
Summary: Gohan's sister, Genkai gets badly injured when fighting Cell. Will she recover in time for the Cell Games? Or will she miss out on all the 'fun'? R&R to fins out!  
  
Note: I only own 2 things in this fanfiction: Genkai and the plot. Akira Toriyama owns the rest. Now, on with the fic! (Sorry if I copied the name "Genkai" from Yu Yu Hakusho. I needed Japanese names that started with the letter G. (EX: Goku, Gohan, Goten... etc... etc...)  
  
Chapter One  
  
Goku's Daughter  
  
In a field far away from Cell's battlefield, a girl with black hair and brown eyes was training. She went by the name of Genkai. She was the daughter of Goku and Chi Chi and Gohan's older sister.  
  
She was a 1/2 saiyan, but for some reason, could practically do everything a pure saiyan could. She was training so she could get a crack at fighting Cell.  
  
'Ok, I just gotta push a little more.' Genkai told herself. Her black hair danced with the wind, and she was punching and kicking (And pretty much everything else) at top speed. She flew to the ground and took at moment to catch her breath. 'I guess I could call that a day.' Genkai told herself and started her journey to the Turtle Guys house.  
  
When she got there, she knocked on the door and she went inside. A couple of her Dad's friends were just staring at the T.V like children watching their favourite T.V show. One of them was bald, and the other one had black hair that stood up like a bunch of nails. Genkai didn't know their names, so she sat down behind them and tried to figure out why they were staring at it like their lives depended on it.  
  
The black haired guy's name was Yamcha. He felt that he was being watched so he turned his head around and saw a 12 year-old girl with black hair and brown eyes looking back at him with curiosity. "Who in bloody hell are you?" He shouted.  
  
Genkai's POV  
  
I stared at the guy for a few seconds. "I'm Genkai. Who are YOU?" I asked pointing my finger at him. "I'm Yamcha!" He answered proudly, "I want to know how you got here and how you know the Turtle Man." Yamcha folded his arms and I giggled a bit. "I flew here if you must know, and I know the Turtle Guy because my Dad knows him." I replied. "Well, who's your Dad?" Yamcha asked me. "Goku's my Dad." I answered simply, "And Gohan's my little brother."  
  
Yamcha just sat there, gaping like an idiot for 10 seconds. "Whoa." Was all he could muster.  
  
Then, the bald guy turned his head around, "You're Goku's DAUGHTER?" He asked me. I nodded. "My Dad's never told y'all 'bout me?" I asked cocking my head to the side. The bald guy and Yamcha shook their heads. "Oh, I'm Kurrin by the way." The bald guy said. "Oh, ok. It's nice to meet you Kurrin, and you too Yamcha!" I said smiling. 'I wonder why my Dad never told them about me.' I told myself.  
  
"Umm, why are you guys just staring at the T.V like idiots?" I asked. "It's because we like watching the news." Yamcha answered. "Have you guys seen Cell yet?" I asked. Yamcha and Kurrin both shook their heads. The 3 of us were just staring at eachother for a few moments and I broke the silence by asking, "Do you guys know where my brother and my Dad are?" Kurrin and Yamcha thought for a moment and said, "They're at Kami-Sama's place. You know where that is... Right?" "Yeah." I replied smiling, "So umm, I guess I'll see you guys later, bye!" I called as I walked out of the Turtle Guy's home.  
  
Once I walked out of the Turtle Guy's home, I jumped into flight and flew as fast as I could to Kami-Sama's place. When I arrived, Mr. Popo greeted me. "Hello Genkai!" He said cheerfully. "Hey Mr. Popo." I replied, "Do you know where my Dad and Gohan are?" "Ah yes, they're training in the Room of Time." Mr. Popo answered. "Ok then. I'll wait for them. Thanks!" I said as I walked away from Mr. Popo.  
  
I've never trained in the Room of Time before and I'd love to try it out.  
  
I sighed and decided to visit my Mom. 'She must be lonely with only Grandpa around.' I told myself as I flew down to her house.  
  
When I arrived, I opened the door to reveal my mother being as busy as usual with my Grandpa watching T.V (as usual). Neither my mother nor my Grandpa noticed me, so I said, "Hey Mom and Grandpa! I'm-" I was cut off by my Mother's 'death wish' bear hugs. "Thank GOODNESS you're home!" She said as she hugged me tighter, "With Cell out there, and your brother and your father away, you could've been seriously hurt!" "Ma, you're choking me!" I managed to say. My mother let go of me and I continued, "Even WITH Dad and Gohan away, I can take care of myself! I'm a saiyan too you know!" My reassuring voice calmed my mother down.  
  
"Ok, Ok, I'll stop worrying." Her mother said. She smiled and I said, "I'm going out to find Trunks and Vageta." "Ok. Just be careful Genkai!" My mother said as I walked out the door.  
  
I flew to where Trunk's chi lead me. I saw an unconscious Vageta and Trunks surrendering to Cell. "Just kill me now." Trunks said. Cell prepared to leave when I shouted, "HEY! YOU AIN'T LEAVING UNTIL WE FIGHT!" Cell saw me. "Fine." He said, "But I fight to the death." "As do I." I replied. We took out fighting stances and the battle began.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"KA-MEH-HA-MEH-HA!" Genkai shouted as a fierce blast of energy burst from her hands. The force hit Cell very hard. He quickly recovered and charged at Genkai.  
  
Cell threw a punch but was easily blocked by Genkai and she threw a roundhouse kick to the chest. That was blocked by Cell and Genkai received a hard kick in the chest. Genkai fell to her knees and staggered up again. Genkai and Cell flew up and started fighting at top speed. Genkai threw another punch but was again blocked by Cell and he performed an elbow drop on Genkai's back.  
  
She felt the heavy blow and was thrown to the ground. Cell decided to finish her off for good so fired his strongest chi blast at Genkai's unconcious body.  
  
Once the smoke cleared, it revealed an unconscious beside Vageta.  
  
Meanwhile at Kami-Sama's place, Piccolo couldn't sense Genkai's chi. "I-I can barely feel Genkai's chi!" He said. "WHAT?" Tien asked, "What do you mean you can barely sense her chi?" "It just feels very faint." Piccolo answered, "A few minutes ago Genkai's chi was HUGE, but now you can barely feel it at all." "That could only mean ONE thing," Bulma said, "Either she's unconscious, or she's uh... You know..." Then she added in a whisper, "Dead."  
  
"I'm going to look for her." Piccolo said. And without hesitation, Piccolo flew off to find one of his very first apprentices', Genkai.  
  
Piccolo soon found where Genkai, Vageta, Trunks and Cell were fighting. But, it seemed that Cell had already cleared off. He saw Trunks kneeling beside his father, trying to wake him up. "C'mon Dad." He urged, "You gotta wake up!" Piccolo soon found the female saiyan and flew down beside her.  
  
Piccolo checked for a pulse on Genkai's limp wrist. He felt a weak pulse, and was satisfied.  
  
Genkai stirred and opened her eyes slightly. Her vision was blurred, but she saw the Namek kneeling beside her. "Piccolo...?" She asked weakly. Piccolo nodded. "You're gonna be ok kid." He said. Genkai nodded weakly and said, "Just, don't tell my Mom about this, 'Kay...?" Then, she slipped into a dead faint.  
  
Piccolo checked for a pulse again. It was still very weak. He was relieved that she wasn't dead. "Is she ok?" Trunks asked. Piccolo nodded his head. "She's hurt badly. She'll need a doctor." He sighed and lifted her limp body up. "I'm going to Kami-Sama's place. Are you coming?" He asked. Trunks nodded. He lifted his father's unconscious body up and the both of them went to Kami-Sama's place...  
  
So there you have it. Will Genkai make it? Or will she DIE? R&R to find out! Oh, and umm, if you know any Japanese names that started with the letter 'G', can you tell me in your reviews? Thx if you do! 


	2. Chappie 2

Genkai  
  
Chapter 2  
  
To the Doctor Genkai Goes  
  
When Piccolo and Trunks arrived at Kami-Sama's place, the first thing Tien, Bluma and Mr. Popo noticed was Genkai and Vageta. "What happened?" Tien asked. "My Dad and Genkai thought that they could defeat Cell." Trunks explained, "Dad got off easy, but Genkai's badly injured." "Will she be OK?" Bulma asked. Piccolo shrugged. "I'm not sure." He answered.  
  
A couple of seconds later, Goku and Gohan emerged from the Room of Time. "Hey everybody!" Goku said cheerfully. The others were silent and Goku and Gohan immediately figured out that something was wrong. "Is something wrong?" Gohan asked. Piccolo nodded. Gohan and Goku noticed Genkai in his arms. "What happened?" Goku and Gohan asked in unison. "Genkai fought Cell." Piccolo answered. "She's gonna be ok, right?" Gohan asked.  
  
Genkai was like his rival. She was like inspiration for his training. They always fought together and vowed that they would surpass their Dad one- day.  
  
Piccolo shrugged again. "I'm not sure." He said quietly.  
  
Goku was extremely worried. 'The last time she got this hurt she died.' He told himself...  
  
(Flashback)  
  
(Remember when Nappa and Vegeta came to Earth for the first time? This flashback is set in that period.)  
  
Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien and Chaotzu were dead. Nappa had killed them all. Genkai was filled with rage. She cursed Nappa, and cursed herself for not being able to protect them. "So, what are you four going to do now?" Nappa sneered. "It's my turn." Goku said as he stepped forward. "No, Dad," Genkai said, "I'll go." Goku turned to his daughter, "But Genkai, you could..." Genkai shook her head, "I can do this." She stepped forward and assumed her fighting stance. "Time to die." She said to Nappa. Nappa just smirked. "Oh really?" He sneered, "A little girl's gonna kill ME?" He assumed his fighting stance and Vegeta cut in, "No Nappa, let me battle her." He said. "Well, OK Vegeta. You know what you're doing." Nappa said as he stepped back to where he was previously standing.  
  
Vegeta assumed his fighting stance and Genkai immediately charged. Vegeta fired a chi blast at her and she was flung backwards a few feet. Her body was scrapped against the hard earth, but she got back up. She charged again, but was knocked down by another chi blast (Please note that she's 6, and VERY ignorant). That didn't stop her. "KA-MEH-HA-MEH-HA!" She shouted as she fired a powerful chi blast from her hands. "FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta shouted as he fired a strong chi blast from his hands. The two blasts collided and made a pretty big bang. Genkai got the worst effect of it though, and was flung back several feet. She could barely even move! "I'll help you up..." Vegeta said dangerously and he picked her up by her neck. "Let me go, Monkey-Boy!" Genkai said weakly. Vegeta ignored that comment and fired his strongest chi blast at her chest.  
  
The blast went right through her chest and hit the nearest mountain. "Now, you die." Vegeta said evilly as he threw her onto the ground.  
  
Genkai had lost all consciousness. But Vegeta made sure she was dead because he fired a strong chi blast right at her already lifeless body. When the smoke cleared, Genkai was lying lifelessly on the ground.  
  
Goku rushed over to her and checked for her pulse, but he felt nothing...  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
"I'll take her to the hospital." Goku offered. Piccolo nodded. "Here." He said handing Goku Genkai's limp body. "See you guys later." Goku said as he flew off. A few moments later, Goku arrived at the hospital. He walked in and made up some lie about Genkai's condition to the doctors. The doctor seemed to have bought it, and took her limp body to the Emergency Room.  
  
Goku waited for several hours until the Doctor emerged from the Emergency Room. "Genkai's resting now. Would you like to see her?" He asked. Goku nodded. "She's in Room 102." The Doctor said. Goku gave his thanks and off he went to see Genkai.  
  
He came across her room and walked in. She was resting, just like the doctor said.  
  
(Genkai's POV)  
  
I stirred and opened my eyes. I saw my Dad sitting in a chair beside me. He was smiling. "How are you feeling?" He asked me gently. "Better." I replied, "But Cell's attacks hurt like Bloody Hell!" I looked around to see if Gohan was here. I failed to see him. "Where's Gohan?" I asked. "At Kami-Samas." My Dad answered, "He's a super saiyan now too." I was happy to hear the news. "I suppose I should take my turn in the Room of Time." I said, "Once I get outta this joint that is."  
  
My Dad looked at his watch and sighed. "I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow though!" He said as he left the room. I nodded. "Bye Dad!" I called after him. But I doubt he heard me.  
  
I knew I had to train if I could get another chance at battling Cell. So, I rose up from the bed, and slipped off it. I walked over to the window, and opened it. I climbed out of it, and flew away...  
  
Geez, how stupid can ya get Genkai? Just R&R if you want to see more of her risky mistakes... hehehe! 


	3. Chappie 3

Genkai

Chapter 3 

A Costly Mistake

Genkai flew to the nearest clearing to train. Her father told her about the Cell Games, and she was itching to fight. She took to the air, and was fighting, the creature that wasn't there: Cell.

Her wounds had just healed, but were opened up again, because of her determination. Genkai didn't notice, and continued fighting the monster that wasn't there.

A few minutes later, the saiyan decided to take a little break. She landed back on the ground, and started to feel faint. Her vision blurred and she collapsed. 'I guess this is what happens when you sneak out of the hospital.' She told herself. Genkai tried her best to stay conscious and get back on her feet, but she failed miserably, and she blacked out.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Goku decided to see Genkai again before visiting hours were up. He walked into her room, but no one was there. He noticed an open window, and knew what Genkai had done. Goku searched for her chi, and followed it. Her chi led him to a clearing. Goku scanned the area, and saw a figure with jet-black hair and a white gi lying on the ground. He knew who it was immediately: Genkai. He rushed over to her and checked the saiyan's pulse. It was weak, again. "Genkai why would you do something like this?" Goku asked aloud.

Little did he know that Genkai regained conciousness and heard the question, "Because I wanted to get another shot at Cell, and I can't get any stronger by just laying in bed all day." She said weakly.

Goku mentally slapped himself. 'I should've known she would pull something like this.' He told himself. "You shouldn't have you know." The saiyan said to his daughter, "You could've gotten killed if I didn't get here in time! What were you thinking?" Genkai slowly staggered to her feet and weakly dusted herself off. "I-I just want to be as powerful as you guys, so I can fight Cell in the Cell Games." Genkai answered truthfully, "Do you think Hercule will come and kick Cell's ass around the block?" He's always worried when she gets heavily injured because she could die because of it.

Goku sighed. "No, I don't think Hercule will achieve something like that, but once you get better, you can train all you want. I just got upset because you're my daughter, and I don't like seeing you get hurt." Genkai smiled slightly. "You worry too much Dad! And anyway, I'll try my hardest not to get hurt TOO much in the Cell Games!" Genkai smiled.

The female saiyan started to feel faint again and collapsed into her father's arms. Goku was prepared for that, and he flew to Kami-Sama's place to find Dende, the new Kami-Sama, to heal her...

Sorry for the short Chapter!


	4. Chappie 4

Genkai

Chapter 4

A Shocking Truth

Dende healed Genkai quickly and it looked like she had no injuries at all. She stood up with ease and smiled. "Thanks Dende." She said with great gratitude. "No problem." He replied. Genkai waved a good-bye and flew to her home. When she walked in, she was again, bear-hugged by her mother. "I was worried sick! How could you get that hurt?" She went on and on about some nonsense until Genkai could just barf!

"I get it! I get it! Mercy, Mom! I'm only 13, what do I know? I'm an idiot 'Kay? Just, mercy!!!" Chi Chi stopped and released Genkai from the hug.

Then Goku walked in and had a serious look. "Genkai, we need to talk." He said solemnly. "What about?" Genkai asked. "Dear, it's about you..." Chi Chi answered, "See, the truth is you're...adopted..." Chi Chi's voice trailed off.

Genkai was stunned. A few moments later, the yelling started, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M ADOPTED? HOW THE HELL CAN I BE ADOPTED? I WANT ANSWERS!" Genkai banged her fist on the table and Goku put his hands up in defense. "See, 12 and 1/2 years ago, we found you inside a saiyan space pod with a note telling us who your father and mother were...with your name..." "WHO ARE MY FATHER AND MOTHER THAN?" Genkai shouted. "Your mother died giving birth to you, and your father is...Vegeta..." Chi Chi explained slowly.

Genkai just stood there quietly for a few seconds. She let it sink in, then she started yelling. "HOW THE BLOODY HELL, CAN THAT JERK BE MY FATHER? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT HE'S THE DAMN REASON I DIED?" Goku again, put his hands up in defense. "You kinda DO remind me of him...a little..." He said. Genkai slightly calmed down a bit and said, "OK then...But, like...how? How can HE be my father? I mean, if he's my Dad, then Trunks is my...brother? And Bulma's my step-mom...Whoa...But, why would you tell me 10 days before the Cell Games? Why not before?" "We wanted to tell you together incase I die in the Cell Games." Goku explained. "..." Genkai was shocked. She knew things like this happened, but why to her. The young saiyan took a few steps back and ran out the door. Chi-Chi wanted to stop her, but Goku held his distressed wife back, "She needs to be alone, Chi. She'll come back. She can take care of herself." Chi-Chi nodded her head in agreement and hugged Goku. "I hope she'll be alright." She said quietly.

Meanwhile, Genkai was flying up to Kami-Sama's Palace. She landed and walked up to Mr. Popo. "Hey, Mr. Popo, I was wondering if..." Genkai began. "Hmm, yes?" Mr. Popo asked. "Umm, is anyone using the Room of Spirit and Time right now?" Genkai finished. "Hmm, no. Not that I know of..." Mr. Popo answered. "Good! Thanks Mr. Popo!" Genkai shouted as she ran towards the Room of Spirit and Time. She was going to have her shot now. She is going to train to become a super saiyan...

(Sorry for the short Chapter! I'm having a little writer's block. Sorry!!!)


	5. Chappie 5

Genkai

(This Chapter will be a song fic to: Figure .09 by Linkin Park. I don't own that either. WAHHH!)

Chapter 5

Get Away From Me

_Nothing ever stops all these thoughts and the pain attached to them_

_Sometimes I wonder why this is happening_

_It's like nothing I can do would distract me when_

_I think of how I shot myself in the back again_

_'Cause from the infinite words I could say I_

_Put all pain you gave to me on display_

_But didn't realize instead of setting it free I_

_Took what I hated and made it a part of me_

Genkai walked inside the Room of Spirit and Time. She couldn't feel anyone's chi except her own. She was glad. "There's no way I would want to feel Goku's chi anymore." Genkai quickly realized what she said. 'I said 'Goku'.' She told herself. She shrugged and said to herself, "I might as well get used to it. He's not my father anyway." She was right. He's not her father...

_Never goes away_

_Never goes away_

Genkai walked forward until she found herself in a big white room with a floor that could stretch for miles. Genkai felt a pull of gravity, and figured that for training, the gravity had to at least be 10x the gravity she was used to.

She immediately started warming up. She slowly started getting into her stances, flowing from one move to another. Training helped her greatly. It takes her mind off of what's real. It just lets her concentrate on her steady heartbeat. But today, she couldn't concentrate, not after what happened with Goku and Chi-Chi. 'I can't go back.' The young saiyan told herself, 'Not after what happened. Never.'

_And now_

_You've become a part of me_

_You'll always be right here_

_You've become a part of me_

_You'll always be my fear_

_I can't separate_

_Myself from what I've done_

_Giving up a part of me_

_I've let myself become you_

Meanwhile, Chi-Chi was pacing in the Living Room of her house. She was obviously worried about Genkai. I mean, it's not everyday a girl comes to her home and finds out she's adopted 10 days before the biggest and most deadliest tournament of her life. 'We put too much on her plate.' Chi-Chi told herself. She continued pacing until Goku walked into the Living Room. "Don't worry, Chi. Everything will be OK. Genkai will come back. I promise you. Don't worry." Goku flashed one of his cheerful and carefree grins and Chi-Chi felt better. "Thanks, Goku." She said. 'I just hope you're right.'

_Hearing your name the memories come back again_

_I remember when it started happening_

_I see you in every thought I had and then_

_The thoughts slowly found words attached to them_

_And I knew as they escaped away_

_I was committing myself to them and everyday_

_I regret saying those things cuz now I see that I_

_Took what I hated and made it a part of me_

At Capsule Corp, Vegeta was in a deep thought (Kinda surprising, eh?). 'Has that fool Kakkorat told her yet?' He asked himself. The Saiyan Prince knew he shouldn't be so anxious to know. It was his fault his daughter died. Heck, he was the one that killed her! 'She has a grudge against me.' He told himself, 'I didn't even know it was even her until she died.'

Then, the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Bulma called from upstairs. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" She asked. "Hey Bulma, its Goku." A voice said on the receiving end. "Hi Goku!" Bulma said cheerfully, "What's up?" "Nothing much." Goku replied, "But, I need to talk to Vegeta." "Ok. I'll go get him." Bulma said. She placed the phone on the table. "Vegeta," She called, "Goku's on the phone for you! It sounds real important!" "I'm coming!" Vegeta called back to his wife. He trudged up the stairs and picked up the phone.

_Never goes away_

_Never goes away_

"What do you want, Kakkorat." He asked glumly. "Hello to you too, Vegeta. Anyway, Chi-Chi and I told Genkai 'bout 'You-Know-What' and she kinda blew a fuse and left." Goku replied. "...How bad was it?" Vegeta asked. "Umm, Genkai got real mad and started shouting and stuff." Goku answered, "Yeah, and she called you a jerk too. She was real mad. Now we can't find her. Can't even sense her chi either. She must've masked it."

Vegeta was real worried. (Kinda weird for an arrogant jerk, huh? Oo') "Masked her chi, huh?" Vegeta said, "Don't worry. I'll find her and get this thing sorted out. See you later, Kakkorat." Vegeta hung up the phone and made his way to the front door of his house. "I'm going out for a bit." He called to Bulma. "OK, be home soon!" Bulma called from the kitchen. Vegeta smirked and left the house. He knew where his daughter went, The Room of Spirit and Time...

_And now_

_You've become a part of me_

_You'll always be right here_

_You've become a part of me_

_You'll always be my fear_

_I can't separate_

_Myself from what I've done_

_Giving up a part of me_

_I've let myself become you_

Back at the Room of Spirit and Time, Genkai was practicing all her moves at top speed. 'At this rate, I'll surpass my father in no time!' She told herself. She tried to block out what happened with the people she THOUGHT were her parents, but it wasn't working very well. All of her thoughts just drifted back to Goku and Chi-Chi. Genkai sighed as she tried to train harder. She took to the air and started punching and kicking and pretty much every martial art move she knew at top speed.

Then, she slowed down and powered up for a Kamehameha Wave attack. "KA...ME...HA...ME..." She paused to complete charging, "HA!" Genkai released the energy and out shot a powerful blue beam from her hands.

_Never goes away_

_Never goes away_

_Never goes away_

_Never goes away_

Meanwhile, Vegeta was flying up towards Kami-Sama's Palace. The Saiyan Prince knew he was going to get it real bad from Genkai from what Goku said. He landed on Kami-Sama's Palace and walked towards the Room of Spirit of Time, but was stopped by Mr. Popo. "You can't go in there!" He said, "Someone is currently using it. Please wait your turn." Vegeta smirked, "I need to talk to Genkai. It's real important. And you can't stop me." Vegeta smirked again and continued to walk towards the Room of Spirit and Time.

Meanwhile, Genkai was training so hard, she couldn't get why she couldn't go Super Saiyan. Then she remembered what _Goku _said.

(Flashback)

(Goku came back with Gohan and co. from Namek)

**Genkai was resurrected after Gohan, Kurrin, Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo came back from Planet Namek. Genkai was happy to see her 'brother' and 'father' again.**

**Then she noticed Vegeta. "What's _that _guy doing here?" She asked darkly. "Listen, Kai," Gohan answered using Genkai's nickname for comfort, "Vegeta's a good guy now. He won't try to kill you. Relax, alright?" Then Goku walked up towards the 'siblings'. "Hiya!" He said happily. "Oh! Before I forget, Dad became a Super Saiyan while fighting Frieza!" Gohan said enthusiastically, "It was really cool!" "Really?" Genkai asked with the same enthusiastic feeling, "How?" "Rage." Goku explained, "Rage wakes up power. The angrier you are, the more power you can awaken, I guess."**

(End Flashback)

'Rage huh?' Genkai asked herself. Then it hit her, 'If rage wakes up power,' Genkai told herself, 'and if I'm real pissed at Goku and Chi-Chi, than becoming a Super Saiyan should be real easy!'

Genkai focused on her rage and tried to power up. With a scream, she ascended Super Saiyan. Vegeta watched at the beginning of the room with pride. He grinned, "Thought I would find you here!" He called as he flew towards the female saiyan...

_(Get away from me)_

_Give me my space back you gotta just_

_(Go)_

_Everything comes down the memories of_

_(You)_

_I've kept it in but now I'm letting you_

_(Know)_

_I let you go so get away from_

_(Me)_

_Give me my space back you gotta just_

_(Go)_

_Everything comes down the memories of_

_(You)_

_I've kept it but now I'm letting you_

_(Know)_

_I let you go_

Genkai noticed the Saiyan Prince and looked at him with eyes filled with fury and hatred. Although she looked calm, she wasn't. Genkai shot Vegeta a 'death glare' and said in a deathly calm, "Go away. I don't need the likes of _you _disrupting my training."

Vegeta was taken back a bit by the coldness in Genkai's voice. He tried not to show it, but Genkai noticed. "Did I scare the pathetic Prince?" She asked coldly, "The man who is _supposed_ to be my _father_? But, here's my question: What kind of _freakin' _man kills his _own daughter_? Can you answer me that? Huh, what's that? You _don't know_? I thought as much."

The coldness in Genkai's voice cut through Vegeta like a Katana through butter. 'Goku was right,' The Prince told himself, 'She really is pissed.'

Genkai flew down to the ground and folded her arms. "So, you still haven't answered my questions. I guess you really are scared." She smirked and Vegeta took a few steps back. "I'm not scared." He said cooly; "I'm a little startled by the coldness in your voice. That's all. And anyway, to answer you question, I didn't even know it was you until I killed you 6 years ago. Your fighting style was a bit like Kakkorat's but I could see some of mine as well, maybe a bit of your mother's but more of Kakkorat's. Anyway, back to the point! You need to understand that I wasn't really raised myself. I had to kill to survive or be killed myself. It was what my father taught me before he died with all the other saiyans on Vegeta-Sei. I know you hate me, but I'm your father, and I won't do what my father did to me to you. I'm sorry."

_And now_

_You've become a part of me_

_You'll always be right here_

_You've become a part of me_

_You'll always be my fear_

_I can't separate_

_Myself from what I've done_

_Giving up a part of me_

_I've let myself become you_

Genkai looked unmoved by her father's words. "Well, a real father would be able to recognize his own daughter, wouldn't you think so?" She asked quietly, "You're just an arrogant jerk who killed his own daughter cuz' he _didn't know_. It makes me sick." Genkai waited a moment for her words to sink in, "But you're right, you are my father. And...well maybe we could...y'know...start over?" Genkai had tears in her eyes. She wiped them away and bowed her head. "I should be the one who's sorry." The young saiyan said quietly, "So, I'm sorry." Genkai started to cry softly and Vegeta walked over to her. Genkai noticed and tried her best to stop crying. Vegeta noticed and said, "It's ok to cry when it's necessary you know." Then he added in a whisper, "Tell anyone I just said that, and you'll be beaten into a pulp. I have a reputation to uphold!" Vegeta seemed to regain his macho-man persona and Genkai snickered. "Don't worry. No one will ever know...Dad." Genkai hugged Vegeta fiercely and Vegeta slightly hugged her back.

_I've let myself become you_

_I've let myself become lost inside these thoughts of you_

Genkai stopped hugging her father and asked, "How 'bout we leave? Can't stay in here forever you know!" Vegeta smirked, "Fine. Let's go. We can train better outside anyway." "Du-uh!" Genkai retorted, "There's more room and it's actually less boring! Oh, and can you let go of me? You're starting to choke me." Vegeta let go and Genkai dashed for the exit. "Fooled Ya!" She shouted as she left the chamber. Vegeta smirked as he followed his daughter out of the Room of Spirit and Time...

_Giving up a part of me, I've let myself become you_

(Wasn't that a nice chapter? I know Vegeta seemed like an OOC. But I haven't seen him parent-like before so...you get the point. Anyway, I hope you like this Chapter, and please note that there may be some more song-fic like Chapters! Please R&R!)


	6. Chappie 6

Genkai

AN: Ok, I looked over this fanfiction and noticed that I COMPLETELY forgot Genkai's bio! You'll need to know this for future reference. So, here's her bio...

Name: Genkai Briefs

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Personality: Cheerful, short-tempered, and fierce when necessary.

Alignment: Good

Blood relatives: Vegeta-father

Brother: Trunks-stepbrother

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Brown

Transformations: Super Saiyan level 1

History: You basically know how she got to Earth, and the only thing you DON'T know is that she doesn't have a tail 'cause it got cut off when she was training with Piccolo-Sama.

Signiture Move: Solar Flare Cannon (I own this!!!!!)

How to use: The user of the move positions his/her hands infront of face to charge up the Solar Flare. Then, the user places his/her hands infront of his/her chest, (like Burning Attack) and fires.

Chapter 6 

The Fight Begins...

The ten days went by quickly and Genkai and the fellow Z-Fighters (Mirai Trunks included) have indeed grown stronger.

"C'mon, Dad, we gotta get to The Cell Game before noon!" Genkai called to her father who was getting his armor on. "Just a second!" He barked back, "Do YOU have your armor on?" "Yes." Genkai replied lamely, "I had it on HALF AN HOUR AGO! C'mon hurry up! We don't wanna miss any of the action, now do we? Didn't YOU say you were gonna kick Cell's ass 'cause he humiliated you infront of Trunks?"

Vegeta ignored the comment and came out of his room a few moments later with his armor on. Genkai looked down and stared at her father lamely, "Dad," She stated, "You forgot your pants." Then she added, "Baka. (Idiot)"

Vegeta looked down to check and he had no pants! All he had, was his underwear.

The Saiyan Prince immediately covered his underwear with his hands and slowly walked back into his room and slammed the door. A few moments later, he came out, with his pants on. "Now we can go!" He said. He noticed that Genkai wasn't there anymore.

He looked around the hallway and didn't see her. He walked into the kitchen and saw Bulma making lunch for herself and little baby Trunks. "Hey, woman, where's Genkai?" Vegeta asked. "Genkai said you were taking too long, so she left for the Cell Game." Bulma answered sweetly, "Which reminds me, after the Cell Games, YOU need to get the rest of Genkai's stuff from the Son House." "Why me?!" Vegeta practically shouted, "Can't you do that?" "Nope." Bulma replied, "I have to fix Mirai Trunk's (Future Trunks) Time Machine, so he can go home. Anyway, Genkai's YOUR daughter, hence YOUR responsibility. I'll help, but not with this." She smirked and returned to making lunch.

Vegeta sighed and immediately left the building. He scouted for Cell's chi and flew off towards it.

Meanwhile, Genkai had already landed where the Cell Games were taking place. She noticed the News Guy from Television there and some guy with a huge Afro. 'Oh my Kami. Hercule is going to fight Cell.' Genkai was shocked. Genkai knew for a fact that her brother, Trunks was stronger than Hercule. And Trunks was only a year-old!

Hercule noticed Genkai's arrival and turned around to have a look at her. What he saw, was a 13 year-old girl, her hair was tied back and she was wearing some sort of armor. (It looked like Vegeta's armor when he first came to earth. Genkai fixed it up.) It looked very old and some of the armor was already cracked. The skintight blue shirt and pants she was wearing under her armor looked like it had been ripped and was sown back together. You could tell because there was the original navy blue fabric and the fabric that this girl had sown on was a few shades lighter.

Hercule put on that macho-man façade of his and laughed his laugh. "Ho ho ho! Are you sure, little girl that you should be watching this close? I know you must be a big fan of me and all, but safety first!"

Genkai smirked. "I ain't little," She retorted darkly, "And I'm not here to watch YOU anyway. I'm here to fight." She crossed her arms as if that settled the matter.

Genkai could tell that Hercule was shocked. She didn't care, she just wanted to fight and kill Cell. She smirked as she plotted her strategy.

A few moments later, Vegeta flew down and landed a few feet away from the arena. Genkai felt his chi and uncrossed her arms. Her eyes brightened. "Hi Dad!" She called as she ran over to her father. Vegeta 'hmphed' and Hercule looked shocked. "You're her father?" Hercule asked, "Well, you two don't look that strong, and besides, what kind of man lets his daughter fight CELL?" Then Hercule started going on and on about how HE would beat Cell. All Genkai heard was Blah Blah Blah until she could PUKE! After a few minutes she couldn't take it anymore, " Shut Up!" She shouted. Vegeta and Hercule looked at her and Genkai immediately crossed her arms and stated, "You weren't gonna Shut Up until one of us said something. It's really annoying when a complete stranger tells someone what to do."

Vegeta nodded his head in agreement and felt various people's chi heading towards the arena. Then, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, Tien, Piccolo and Yamcha landed a few meters away from the Saiyan Prince.

Genkai noticed Gohan and immediately waved at him. Gohan looked at her and smiled weakly. He waved back and Genkai grinned. Then Gohan looked at his father. 'Why didn't he tell me about her?' He wondered, 'It's not like I would hate him or anything.' Then he remembered how it all happened...

(Flashback)

**"Hey, Gohan," Goku said the day before the Cell Games, "We need to talk." Gohan looked up at his father, "What about?" He inquired. "It's about Genkai." Goku answered with a serious look on his face. "What? Did Genkai get hurt again? What happened?" Gohan was immediately worried. "No! It's nothing like that, son." Goku reassured, "It's just that there's something about her your mother and I didn't tell you." "What's that?" Asked Gohan. "Well, you see, Genkai's really Vegeta's daughter...We found her in a saiyan spacepod 12 1/2 years ago. She just found about that over a week ago so you're really the first to know..." **

(End Flashback)

Gohan looked at Trunks and back at Genkai. 'They're not really alike if you don't count their cockiness and seriousness.' He acknowledged to himself. Then the young 1/2 saiyan looked at the fellow Z-Fighters. 'Do they know yet?' He asked himself.

Gohan sighed and looked at Cell; the monster that has oppressed Planet Earth – his family and friends – for so long. Rage filled his mind and heart. He clenched his fists in pure rage and fury.

Cell uncrossed his arms and glared at the people who showed up. He saw Hercule step up into the ring and drop into his fighting stance. " You're going DOWN Cell!" Hercule stated. Cell smirked, "Oh really?" He retorted, "YOU are going to stop me?" He walked up slowly towards Hercule and punched him in the chest. Hercule went flying, out of the arena, and into a nearby cliff.

The Z-Fighters could still feel the man's chi. "He lives," Piccolo acknowledged, "What a pity..." Genki nodded her head in agreement.

"Now," Cell stated while glaring at the challengers who dare to oppose him, "Who's next?"

Goku started to step up into the ring but Genkai stopped him. "No Goku, I will go first. I cannot and will not allow Cell to get what he wants just yet. Let me go first." Goku looked at Genkai and Genkai looked back with serious eyes, "Trust me Goku." She stated. Goku hesitated, but slowly nodded. "Fine," He said, "But if you die it's your problem." Genkai smirked, "Oh trust me, I won't die." She stepped up to the ring and powered up to Super Saiyan. "Now Cell, you'll pay..." She stated darkly as she dropped into her fighting stance...

(NOW, that was a LONG Chapter! It took me a week to type and another 2 days to edit! ' R&R to find out what happens next!)


	7. Chappie 7

Genkai

A/N: I would like to thank the TWO people who reviewed for this Chapter!

To Rejhan: There could be a romance brewing...But check for sequels coming up. I am a supporter of ALL Gohan x Videl pairings and I might keep it that way. Anyway, thx for the Complement!!!

To Cappucine: Yeah, Genkai CAN be a little reckless, but then again, she has good intentions. Look for violence in this Chapter! '

Chapter 7

First Blood

Cell smirked, "I might've failed in killing you last time, but this time, your dead." He stated darkly. Genkai's smirk disappeared from her lips, a frown replacing it, "Let's get this over with!" She growled as she charged at her opponent.

She started off with a flurry of kicks but Cell seemed to have blocked them all with the flick of his wrist. Genkai didn't give up. She tripped Cell and he came crashing down to the ground. Then, the young Super Saiyan started to power up a chi blast. "Big Bang ATTACK!" She yelled as she blasted Cell with the attack.

Cell was hit with the attack and when the smoke cleared, he barely had a scratch on him! "Heh...Heh...Heh...Do you really think that could hurt me, puny Saiyan? Vegeta did more damage than that! HA HA HA!" And with that, Cell smirked. Genkai scowled, then smirked. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Cell." She stated darkly, "Did I forget to tell you? This is a mere warm-up. Did you think I would use my full power right off the bat?" With that said, Genkai charged unleashing a flurry of kicks, punches and chi blasts, and there was no sign of her letting up.

Off the arena, Vegeta could be seen smirking and crossing his arms. Trunks looked a little concerned and Gohan was just insanely worried. His facial expression just SCREAMED, "Genkai be careful!" Goku stared at Gohan with a smug smirk. "You like her, don't cha?" He asked quietly. Gohan, without realizing it, nodded. "Yeah." He admitted quietly, "How'd cha guess?" "You're expression says it all." Goku replied, still smirking, "Just relax, Genkai will do fine! You need to loosen up a bit!" Gohan nodded slowly, but was still concerned. 'Don't die Genkai,' He mentally pleaded, 'Don't die.'

Back in the arena, Genkai was dishing out some pain. She was in a violent frenzy! She had Cell, pinned to the ground, and was punching him in the face with everything she had! "This is for all the people you've killed!" She growled while punching Cell across the face, "And this is for stripping my Dad of his dignity!" She added while punching him again, "And this is for..." She continued the assault until Cell powered up and threw Genkai off him. Genkai landed on her feet and charged at Cell, preparing to kick him. Cell, however, anticipated Genkai's movements and grabbed her leg before she even touched him.

"Grr...Damn..." She uttered softly. She tried to break free, but Cell wouldn't let her. He threw her across the ring and then powered up for an attack. "SOLAR FLARE!" He shouted as the flash of blinding light blinded Genkai. "Screw you Cell!" She shouted as she blindly charged at her opponent. She landed in what she thought was the middle of the ring and hoped Cell was infront of her. To make a long story short, she was and did. She charged up for an attack that took 10 days to make: The Solar Flare Cannon. "Ok, Cell," Genkai shouted, "You're gonna witness my strongest attack at full strength! Get ready for a lesson in pain!"

She charged up for a Solar Flare, or so Cell thought. He was surprised when Genkai placed her hands infront of her chest like a Burning Attack. And was even more surprised when he saw a flash of chi forming. "SOLAR FLARE CANNON!" She roared as she fired her chi blast. Fortunately for Cell, Genkai was still blind, so he could easily dodge the assault. And just his luck, he was standing on the edge of the ring, and Trunks was right behind him! 'Heh...now she'll kill Trunks and probably forfeit the match!' Cell thought excitedly, 'What a perfect plan!'

But little did Cell know that Genkai was slowly getting her sight back. But it was too late. By the time Genkai got her sight back, Cell had dodged the assault and her attack hit and killed Trunks because of her full power.

Genkai rushed over as far as she could towards Trunks. She fell on her knees and then the tears fell. "I'm sorry...Brother." She uttered softly so no one but a Saiyan would hear, "I'm sorry." Vegeta, too, was upset although he did not cry. Crying was for the weak. And he was not going to show _that_ kind of emotion infront of these blockheads. Genkai, on the other hand, let her emotions run free. She cried softly. "It's not your fault, Genkai!" Yamcha stated, "You couldn't see! It's that freak show Cell's fault!" Then he added softly, "Too bad things couldn't work out, eh?"

To Yamcha, humor could lighten up anything! But maybe not this time. "Trunks was my brother, Yamcha you idiot." Genkai replied softly, now getting angry, "I killed my own brother...It's my fault he's dead."

Genkai slowly got up and turned to face Cell. There was a mixture of unrivaled fury and pain in her dark brown eyes. "You'll pay Cell!" She stated darkly as she charged at Cell. She would get her revenge, and it would be sweet...

(Does Genkai get her revenge for Trunks? Will Cell kill Genkai? Will this story have anymore songfic Chapters? And will these Chapters be longer? R&R to find out!)


	8. Chappie 8

Genkai

A/N: Yay! New Chapter means more of the story! ' This is also a Song-Fic Chapter, so I'm happy! (It's a Nickleback one) Anyway, two people (The same two people mind you) have reviewed for this Chapter! ' They are the ever-inspiring Rejhan and Cappucine! Thank you for reviewing!

To Rejhan: Yeah I know. I'm evil for killing off Trunks. (I'll probably be flamed for that later) Anyway, a Gohan x Genkai crush sounded like a good idea to me. But I stand by my comment from last Chapter: I am a supporter of all Gohan x Videl pairing thingies.

To Cappucine: Genkai MAY go SSJ-2 in the story...Depends on what mood I'm in. Plus, she's the type of girl who gets angry really easily and quickly. Plus, Trunks's death might've made Genkai go WAY over the edge.

Chapter 8

I'm About to Break

_He's drunk again _

_It's time to fight _

_She must have done something wrong tonight _

_The living room becomes a boxing ring _

_It's time to run when you see him _

_Clenching his hands _

_She's just a woman _

_Never Again _

Cell anticipated Genkai's movements by simply stepping to the side. But did that deprive Genkai of her anger? Hell no! She just simply charged again. This time, however, she backed it up with rapid chi blasts and a hard kick to the bio-android's chest.

I hear her scream, from down the hall 

_Amazing she can even talk at all _

_She cries to me _

_Go back to bed _

_I'm terrified that she'll wind up _

_Dead in his hands, She's just a woman _

_Never Again _

"I must say, I like it when you're angry!" Cell stated while clapping his hands mockingly, "Maybe I should kill everyone of your friends and see how angry you get then!" Genkai, however, wasn't amused. "Wipe that dirty smile off your pathetic face you creep." She said coldly and darkly; her anger rising, "If you lay a finger on ANY of my friends or family, I swear I'll tear you limb from limb, and then I'll blast the remainder all the way to Hell."

Now it was Cell's turn to not be amused. "Hmm...You don't seem to have a sense of humor, girly." Cell stated while crossing his arms, "Oh well. I guess that's another reason why Saiyans are so stupid, just like that fellow, his name was Trunks, right?"

_Been there before, but not like this _

_Seen it before, but not like this _

_Never before have I ever _

_Seen it this bad _

_She's just a woman _

_Never Again_

Genkai's anger was rising, it was rising higher than ever before in her life. She never thought she could hate as much as she hated right now. Cell was driving her over the edge, just one step at a time. Genkai glared at the Bio-Android with cold deep brown eyes filled with fury beyond anyone's understanding. She was going to make sure he paid for what he said and did. And she was going to enjoy every moment, no, every second of it.

Genkai slowly walked towards Cell in a deathly calm. Anger, rising, but still, she looked somewhat relaxed. She stopped one foot away from Cell. Her arms at her sides; fists clenched. She knew she wasn't powerful enough to hurt Cell, but she had to try something...

_Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell _

_It starts to sting as it starts to swell _

_She looks at you she wants the truth _

_It's right out there in the waiting room _

_With those hands _

_Lookin' just as sweet as he can _

_Never Again _

You could tell everyone in the sidelines were confused. Gohan was pleading for dear life in his head; hoping Genkai wouldn't try something that may cost her, her life.

Tension, anger, grief; all these feeling swam in Vegeta's head. He was grieving silently for Trunks, angry because of Cell, and tense. Tense because he knew Genkai was about to do something unpredictable, and that usually meant that she was either going to dish out pain, or get the pain, dished out to her.

Back on the Battle Field, Genkai was still glaring at Cell. "You're really starting to bore me," Cell acknowledged after 20 minutes of pure silence, "Are you just going to glare at me or are you going to actually fight me? Or if you'd rather, I'll just kill you so you can join your little pathetic, dumb, weak boyfriend, Trunks."

_Seen it before, but not like this _

_Been there before, but not like this _

_Never before have I ever _

_Seen it this bad _

_She's just a woman _

_Never Again _

That comment drove Genkai over the edge. She couldn't take it anymore. "Trunks was NOT my boyfriend." Genkai stated, while starting to power-up. "He was my brother!" And with a scream, she powered up, ascending Super Saiyan, and ascending the Surpassed State her father and brother were in.

_Father's a name you haven't earned yet _

_You're just a child with a temper _

_Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"? _

_Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure _

Genkai didn't look all buff like Vegeta and Trunks did when they ascended Super Saiyan. Her hair had gotten spikier for sure, the hair tie she used broke, but she wasn't the kind of ascended Super Saiyan Vegeta and Trunks were; she was SSJ2.

"Now Cell," She said after a moment of silence, "Our fight begins."

_He's drunk again_

_It's time to fight _

_Same old shit, just on a different night _

_She grabs the gun _

_She's had enough _

_Tonight she'll find out how fucking _

_Tough is this man _

_Pulls the trigger as fast as she can _

_Never Again _

Genkai charged, surprised at her own speed and punched Cell right in the chest. Cell was unprepared and went flying. He landed at the edge of the ring, and Genkai walked over. When she was close enough, she smirked and crossed her arms, her cockiness getting the best of her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you..." She stated mockingly, "I thought I hit you quite gently, actually. Now I'm gonna finish you off, right here, right now!"

Cell smirked. He knew that a Saiyan's cockiness was their undoing. He slowly rose to his feet and said, "No, this is where it begins..."

_Seen it before, but not like this _

_Been there before, but not like this _

_Never before have I ever _

_Seen it this bad _

_She's just a woman _

_Never Again_

(Ok, incase you didn't know, the song was 'Never Again' by Nickleback. Sorry if the Chapter seemed kind of cheesy. Ok, quick recap: Genkai ascends to SSJ2. Cell gets his butt kicked and wants more. What could he be planning? Does he have some kick-butt strategy that could make Genkai run for Daddy? Or is Cell bluffing? Review to find out!)


	9. Chappie 9

Genkai

Ok, someone new reviewed this time!!! I'm so happy! Thank you: Dark Miroku, Rejhan and Cappucine for reviewing this Chapter! Props to you 3! .

Dark Miroku: I'm glad you like the story so far. ' And to answer your question, there won't be any Fusion Characters in this story. I'm making a Sequel, so chill out and wait. ,

Rejhan: You're right, it's not Genkai's style to run for Daddy. I used it as a figure of speech. Who knows maybe Cell will beat Genkai…Depends on what mood I'm in…She might lose, but I won't be cruel and kill her off.

Cappucine: SSJ2 Genkai looks like she knows what she's doing, but let's remember she's angry. Anger clouds judgement, and a clouded judgement could lead to something you could regret doing.

Oh yeah, before I forget…I found two pictures for Genkai! I hope you like them!

Genkai

Genkai If y'all didn't like them, I'll go get some more. 

Chapter 9 

Downfall

Part 1

"This is where it begins? Oh please! This is where it ends, Cell! I'm calling your god damn bluff! Let's end it, right here, right now!" Genkai motioned for Cell to get up and fight. Cell got up and dusted himself off. "Time for Round Two I suppose." Cell stated as he dropped into his fighting stance.

Genkai rolled her eyes, "I don't know…You seem a little weak to me. I could kick your ass around the block now." She dropped into her own fighting stance, "Still wanna go at it?" Cell frowned, then smirked, "You're so naive, girly. I'll put an end to that." And the fight was on.

They were moving so fast that even Vegeta could hardly keep up. 'Is this the true power of an ascended Super Saiyan?' He pondered.

Gohan was happy. Words couldn't describe how happy he was. 'Genkai's not gonna die!' He exclaimed happily in his head.

Back on the Battle Field, Genkai hardly noticed everyone staring at her. She just kept her eyes on her opponent; but even that was a challenge because her opponent was REALLY REALLY ugly. "Hey ugly," She called out, "Have a taste of this!" And with that she fired a strong chi blast. Cell was too close to that blast to defend himself so he was flung back a bit. "I say, you've improved a bit, girly." Cell stated, "But you haven't seen my true power yet!"

They both landed and Genkai yawned. "Oh really," She stated as she stretched, "I suppose you think I'm scared now, huh? Well, bring it on, ugly!" She motioned for him to bring in on as she dropped into her fighting stance.

Cell pretended to think. "I don't know," He stated mockingly, "I'm not sure if you'll be much of a challenge if I go at full strength…You might **die** to quickly…" Genkai was growing really pissed off. "Don't mock me, Cell." She stated darkly, "Or else I'll blast ya to Hell. Now come on and fight ya big chicken!"

Cell smirked, "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you…" And with that, Cell powered up. His power level soared as it climbed higher, and higher, and higher, until it couldn't possibly go any higher. "Oh please." Genkai stated, "Is you're little transformation supposed to scare me? Enough of the delays, let's fight!" And with that, she charged at the newly powered up Cell.

Cell anticipated Genkai's movements and simply dodged to the side. Genkai whirled around and shot numerous chi blasts as the bio-android. They all hit Cell and a huge cloud of dust appeared. "Yes, I got 'em!" Genkai exclaimed, but it was too early to celebrate.

The smoke cleared and Cell was standing there, without a single scratch. "Shit…Not even fazed…" Genkai said aloud. She gritted her teeth and charged up her hands for a chi blast.

"DOUBLE BUG BANG ATTACK!"

Two huge chi blasts were shot at Cell. 'C'mon…That must've hurt him a little!' Genkai shouted inside her head.

The dust settled and Cell was walking towards Genkai calmly; with only a few cuts and scrapes.

"Holy Shit! Are you fucking kidding me?!? Grrr…I'll kill you Cell!" And with that, Genkai ran towards Cell as fast as she could.

Cell, was prepared for this and was about to just move to the side, when Genkai faded out and reappeared behind Cell.

"Hey bastard, over here."

Genkai shot a huge chi blast at Cell and faded out again. She reappeared a few feet infront of him, waiting to see what he would do.

"Yo Cell," She called with a smirk on her face, "You were right! It is the beginning of the end, for you that is!"

The dust cleared and Cell was standing, with a few more cuts and scrapes; blood dripping from his chin. "That hurt a little." He stated while wiping the blood off of his chin.

"Wanna go again?" Genkai asked mockingly, "I could kill you now."

Cell sighed, "I haven't been fighting you at my full strength, girly. Infact, I've hardly been fighting at all."

Genkai gritted her teeth, "Then bring it on for real!"

"As you wish…" Cell stated calmly…

_Sorry again for the long wait! I just got off school and had writer's block a mile long!!! PLUS, I wanted to make this chapter really good; sorry it's so short!_


End file.
